Hide & Seek
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Rin era uma criança judia na Alemanha nazista, ainda incapaz de compreender o que acontecia a sua volta, tudo o que sabia era que tinha que chegar até ele, seu Lorde, Sesshoumaru.


**Hide & Seek**

- Estamos brincando de esconde-esconde?

- Sim, estamos brincando. – Kagome sussurrava para a menina em seus braços, Rin não estava assustada, tampouco preocupada, até sorria.

As duas se encontravam espremidas dentro da parede de madeira, a mais velha segurava a criança de tentava calar-lhe a boca a todo custo. A menina não entendia, e não podia culpá-la. Olhando pelas frestas na madeira roída, Kagome tapava boca e nariz com a mão enquanto via o continente de soldados marchar por onde um dia fora a alfaiataria de seu avô. Chorava vendo as máquinas de costura jogadas ao chão, arranhava as maçãs do rosto enquanto um dos soldados uniformizados puxava seu irmão pela borda da camisa, e ouvia as súplicas de sua mãe, presa pelas mãos de outro daqueles homens.

- Me escute, Rin. – voltou a sussurrar – Não posso mais brincar com você agora. Quero que faça uma coisa. – a menina escutava atentamente, nem sequer piscava, hipnotizada pelas lágrimas, algo raro em Kagome – Siga por dentro da parede até lá fora, e quando sair quero que corra até o Senhor Sesshoumaru, ele vai brincar com você agora, certo?

- Sim. – ela balançou levemente a cabeça, confirmando, ainda assustada pela expressão de Kagome.

- Vai se escondendo, não deixem que te peguem ou vão te colocar em um trem entendeu? – falou forçando um sorriso – E quando chegar lá, diga ao Senhor Inuyasha que eu o amo, está bem? – a menina assentiu de novo, omitindo um risinho cúmplice – Agora vá.

E dizendo isso, Kagome soltou Rin sofregamente e logo que a menina desaparecesse na fenda escura ela foi ao lado oposto. Não teria a mínima chance, sabia disso, mas era sua família, e ainda que sua mãe tivesse lhe ordenado que cuidasse da pequena, não podia deixá-los, saiu de seu esconderijo e simplesmente se entregou. Não cabia a ela lutar.

Ela corria pela rua, descendo uma ladeira enlameada, ouviu um estrondo e quase escorregou ao olhar para trás. Uma nuvem cinzenta se erguia contra um vento forte. Ela virou-se e se encolheu, recebendo um golpe de pó e cinzas nas costas e quando enfim a poeira baixou, Rin se atreveu a olhar para a direção de onde viera. Casas haviam ido a baixo e ao longe um trem parava na estação.

Ela odiava trens.

Lembrava-se de uma tarde na qual estava deitada no tapete do incrivelmente grande escritório de seu tutor. O toque felpudo, o cheiro de lavanda, a estampa que se abria em círculos e então ouviu os passos, levantou e lhe estendeu as mãos pequeninas, e foi erguida pelos braços demasiadamente brancos de seu lorde. Ele a girava e girava no ar, os olhos dourados e sérios, sempre sérios. Não havia sorriso. Ela sempre o definia como sem graça, o sempre emburrado Sesshoumaru. A brincadeira acabou e ela voltou a deitar no chão macio do casarão.

- Onde está meu pai, Lorde Sesshy? – lembrava-se de ser incapaz de pronunciar aquele nome inteiro.

- Ele não vem para casa hoje, Rin.

- Por quê?

- Ele pegou um trem para Berlim mais cedo. – falou no tom calmo de sempre, sentando-se pesadamente na poltrona de veludo púrpuro.

- O que é um trem?

Ela permanecia sentada no chão, a atenção totalmente voltada a ele, a cabeça pendia levemente para a esquerda, as fitinhas no laço laranja que usava no cabelo caiam pela lateral do rosto, os olhos castanhos, abertos, atentos, e a boquinha rosada semicerrada pela curiosidade. Ele a observou um momento, o rapaz nunca entenderia esse simples prazer que ela tinha em tocar um tapete, apoiou o rosto na mão e pensou em como explicar. Arquejou as sobrancelhas e falou da forma mais simples que pode para a criança de quatro anos sentada a sua frente.

- É uma máquina que leva as pessoas para longe.

Com certeza, se tivesse pensado mais um pouco daria outra resposta, pois essa simples definição fez o rosto da menina contrair em desgosto. E apesar de terem lhe explicado melhor mais tarde, o que Sesshoumaru disse foi o que ficou em sua memória. As palavras permaneceram encravadas em sua mente, principalmente, quando enfim percebeu que seu pai não ia mais voltar.

Essa era sua lembrança mais antiga.

Era para aquela casa que corria agora. Mas o caminho estava muito diferente do que lembrava, via pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, rápidas, violentas, esbarravam e a derrubavam no chão. Aquelas ruas sempre foram quase desertas, e lentas, todos que por elas se moviam paravam para admirar a beleza das construções e as pequenas praças tão cheias de verde. Praças que agora ostentavam majestosas labaredas, as nobres construções ameaçavam ruir. Não fazia mais de um mês que tinha ido ver o Lorde, ela assustava-se com a devastação daquele lugar.

De repente deu-se conta que esconder-se era mais do que uma brincadeira e o fez com muito mais afinco. A rua pela qual corria ficou deserta em menos de um minuto, toda viva alma sumiu em alguma esquina e ela correu para dentro de um buraco em um prédio que parecia cambalear sob o vento. O solo tremia e um barulho ritmado soou cada vez mais alto. A rua parecia ceder às botas bem lustradas do batalhão que vinha em uma marcha impecável descendo para direção que ela viera. Apercebeu-se das armas nos ombros dos soldados, o metal estalava quando a pisada era forte demais. Os rostos deles eram duros, sérios, parecidos com o de seu lorde, mas neles ela podia ver sem dificuldade um sentimento que só saberia identificar anos depois. Ela via culpa. Perto da última fileira ela reconheceu uma cabeleira branca e o casaco extravagante e vermelho de Inuyasha. Precipitou-se para fora de seu esconderijo pronta para correr até ele, mas percebeu algo estranho em sua expressão, ele parecia tão preocupado que não a viu a menos de um metro de distância de seus pés. Lembrou-se do recado que Kagome mandara e pensou se não deveria dizer-lhe de uma vez. E tomando a primeira decisão importante de sua vida, ela voltou a seu esconderijo e esperou que o batalhão sumisse ao longe. O dia estava estranho, as coisas eram diferentes do que lembrava, tudo estava destruído, as pessoas estavam agitadas, as ruas cheias ou vazias demais e brincar de esconde-esconde não era mais tão divertido. Subiu a rua correndo, estava perto, esperançosa por finalmente encontrar o seu lorde.

A mansão parecia ter sido congelada no tempo, enquanto tudo ruía e queimava, ela permanecia majestosa, com seus carvalhos e jardins impecáveis, ela quase correu em direção as grandes portas brancas, mas pelas grades do portão pode ver os homens de quem deveria se esconder, uma dúzia deles, Jaken abria a porta e um par de soldados entrou. Rin respirou fundo, sentindo fumaça vir aos pulmões, mas não tossiu, sua mente estava muito preocupada em tomar a segunda decisão importante de sua vida.

Mais acima na rua, havia uma igreja com um bom e jovem sacerdote, que não ligava para o fato de ela ser de família judia, ele poderia dar-lhe algum amparo e depois viria procurar seu lorde, depois, quando aqueles homens já tivessem ido. A menina já havia decidido tê-los como maus. Mas mesmo que essa parecesse, de fato, uma ótima idéia, Rin reconsiderou. Decidiu por entrar na casa pela porta dos fundos, sentia que se entrasse ali, e deitasse no vasto tapete oriental nada poderia feri-la, pois o lorde estaria lá para defendê-la.

Entrou pela cozinha, andando nas pontas dos pés, Jaken voltava trazendo uma bandeja vazia e fez um grande estardalhaço ao vê-la.

- Saia daqui, menina Rin.

Ele dizia com seu característico sotaque que arrastava o s o quanto pudesse, o que era um problema, pois levava uma infinidade para pronunciar o nome de seu lorde. Ele parecia perturbado, fazendo gestos afobados com as mãos para enxotá-la rápido. Olhava a toda hora através da porta, verificando se os soldados não estavam vindo averiguar o barulho.

- Vim ver o Senhor Sesshoumaru. – falou convicta.

- Shhh! – o servo tremeu o dedo em frente aos lábios dando ênfase ao gesto, temerosa – Menina tola. Saia daqui agora! – sussurrou.

- Não saio! – ela respondeu.

Os braços franzinos e secos de Jaken não poderiam obrigá-la a sair sem barulho, então ele resolveu fazer o que sabia, ir até seu mestre e perguntar o que fazer com a menina. Ordenou que ela ficasse onde estava e esgueirou-se pela sala, tentando chamar minimamente a atenção dos soldados, mas sabia que seu mestre repararia em seu comportamento peculiar.

Rin obviamente não obedeceu ao servo, não queria ficar na cozinha, enquanto Jaken andava, ela escondia-se atrás dele, e depois engatinhou por baixo de uma mesa para ir de mansinho até o escritório de seu lorde. Dali podia ouvi-lo conversando com aqueles homens. Enfiou-se embaixo de uma escrivaninha e sorriu, sentindo o toque felpudo do carpete, impecavelmente limpo.

- Sara-hime? – ouviu a voz grave de Sesshoumaru e alegrou-se.

- Nenhum judeu foi poupado, senhor. – e então a voz do outro homem.

A situação parecia ser muito séria, ela encolheu-se mais e abraçou as pernas com força.

- Como sabe temos algumas prioridades, senhor, ratos comuns não são tão importantes. Achamos quase todos os nossos alvos, falta apenas um.

- Que seria? – ele perguntou, já ciente da resposta.

- Rin Kuerten. – Jaken tossiu, e o rapaz entendeu que havia algo que ele queria dizer sobre a menina - Mas não encontramos a moça em lugar algum.

- Por que ela? – perguntou fazendo um sinal discreto para Jaken.

- Não sei, senhor. E nem interessa a mim. Vou ser bem direto. O senhor a está escondendo? – os olhos azuis do soldado eram ameaçadores, mas Sesshoumaru não se abalou.

O rapaz abriu os lábios para dar uma resposta, mas Jaken simulou um ataque de tosse que fez com que todos voltassem sua atenção para ele. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, fez-se silêncio. Debaixo da escrivaninha Rin ouvia tudo sem fazer ruído nenhum, assim como quando costumava brincar com ele.

Jaken, de forma afobada disse que a menina estava na casa e pediu perdão com os grandes e amarelados olhos, mas o rapaz nem o olhou, foram todos até a cozinha, depois ouviu as ordens do soldado para que os outros entrassem, mas Sesshoumaru disse que aquilo não era necessário e pediu para que todos saíssem. Pôs-se sozinho a procurar por ela. Mas de alguma forma, a menina que tinha procurado com tanta determinação por seu amparo, agora não tinha a menor vontade de correr até ele, apenas ficou onde estava. Abraçada as pernas e não fazia ruído nem para respirar.

Perguntava-se se ainda era como uma brincadeira, apenas mais um dos milhares de esconde-esconde que brincava com Sesshoumaru, mas entre todos, inclusive os que o rapaz havia esquecido de procurá-la, aquele ficaria marcado em sua memória até o dia de sua morte. Não demorou muito para os pés aparecerem a sua frente. Ele se ajoelhou e a olhou de um jeito diferente. Havia alguma coisa naquele olhar, naquele olhar dele no qual nunca havia nada.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rin. Você não precisa se esconder mais, esses homens não vão te machucar. – ela apenas lhe olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos – Está tudo bem. - repetiu.

Lentamente escorregou para seus braços, parecia que finalmente estava entendendo, tomando consciência, sua primeira percepção adulta e talvez a última, abraçou-se a ele e apertou a roupa do lorde entre os dedos pequenos. Ele lhe levou até a porta a passos lentos, pesados. Ela queria tanto que ele parasse, que não lhe cedesse assim. Os braços fortes a entregavam para outros braços, desconhecidos braços que cheiravam a pólvora. Ela encarava aquele homem e seus cabelos claros. Ironicamente, agora que nos olhos dele havia algo, os dela estavam vazios. O lorde não pode se mexer, ele ficou a porta, vendo-a partir quieta nos braços de um soldado, uma pintura de céu avermelhado, olhos castanhos e a estranha aparência de cacos de vidro. Ela não deixou de olhá-lo, porque enfim sua mente parecia entender. Ela não se importava mais para onde estava indo, duvidava de que aqueles homens lhe pudessem machucar ainda mais.

Tudo bem, ele lhe dizia.

Mas ele simplesmente não se importava.

~0~

Oi!

Muito obrigada a quem chegou até aqui. Essa historia não tem muito haver com as que eu vejo por aqui e por isso deixei como oneshot, pensava em fazer uma mega continuação, mas desisti, talvez algum dia a escreva. =]

Acho que o texto precisava ser mais amadurecido, mas essa fic já estava há tanto tempo na "gaveta" que achei melhor postar e ver se consigo algumas boas opiniões e sugestões. Então... Deixem review, please ;}

Beijos!

V. Lolita


End file.
